FireStarter
by FukaiMori
Summary: *SEQUAL TO MILLENUIM RING* Bakura is going back to his Dark ways. Ishtar is showing interst in Malik. And a kid shows up with the power to start fire; looking for his sibling. Can anything get any worse?
1. FireStarter

DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUN!!! Since you peeps love me so much. I DID A SEQUAL!! NEW GAMES FOR DUEL MONSTERS! NEW LOVES!! AND MORE TWOUBLES!! ^^  
Virus:We're all gonna die.  
Ishtar:*nods*  
And Yami Malik will be know as Ishtar. And Yami Isis as Iris ^^ LETS GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD!!! ^^  
  
I DO OWN YGO AND ANGELIC LAYERS!! *gets hit with a frying pan* Uh....NEVER MIND!! I DON'T OWN THEM! Just Virus, Nakht, and Joshy-ku.  
Josh:DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
  
^^ CHEESE! This is sort of a YGO/AL (angelic layers) Crssovr! ^^ If you don't know what AL is. I'll try to explain it later on! ^^  
  
  
  
  
FIRESTARTER  
  
  
  
  
  
Firestarter  
  
  
  
'With great power, comes great reponsbility.'-Uncle Ben, Peter Parker; Spider-Man  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Josh sat on the bench. His brown hair dripping wt and his skin aple from hunger. Even his brown eyes were light as if he was going blind.  
  
His blue coat was soak as well as his clothes. He had been in Tokyo airport since his arrival; which was twenty mintues ago.  
  
"Aa-CHOO!" Josh sneezed then winced in pain. He held his jacket closer.   
  
In his lap was the new technology of Duel Monsters. It was one of those Angelic Layer Angels, but as a Duel Monster. They were like the same size as a barbie dolls, but the only thing that was different about them. They could grow to thier monster size. He petted the sleeping Silver Fang that was on his lap. The visor to control Silver Fang and his dueling deck was besides him. There were other things in there too.  
  
Josh could feel another sneeze coming on.   
  
"There he is!" a voice cried out.  
  
Josh look up to see two guards coming from him. He jumped up to his feet. ~Looks like that sneeze is gonna have to wait.~ he thought; running off.   
  
"Come on!" Kimo ran after the kid.  
  
Josh slipped as he tried to run into the bathroom. He quickly scrambled up and shut the door; locking it. He leaned his back against the door.  
  
'BANG!'  
  
'BANG!'  
  
"Open up, kid!"  
  
Josh backed up into the toilet. He fell in it, but didn't mind. He sat there; rocking back and forth. "no...nooo...." Josh clutch the toilet. He could feel something boil in him.  
  
He closed his eyes. ~Control...controol...~ "Back off...back..off!!" he said; firmly.  
  
  
Kimo kept banging on the door. They had chase the kid from Maimi Flordia to here Tokyo, Japan.  
  
"Open up!" Kimo demanded. First he had to deal with the brat Mokuba. Then Seto Kaiba himself. That bitch Mai and hten the twit Yugi and his friends.  
  
"OUCH!" Kimo waved his hand around. Him and the other guard stood there as the doorknob started to melt.  
  
"Kimo." Yuya said.  
  
"I know. I know. " Kimo and Yuya ran off.  
  
Underneath the the door. Smoke leaked out then suck right back in.  
  
'FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!'  
  
The people in the airport screamed as fire licked outside from the bathroom.  
  
It quickly travelled along the wall. Josh stepped out of the fire; sweating from this heated body.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Short, huh. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! *hides behind Yugi*  
Yugi:Why does everyone hide behind me??  
Because no one would ever look behind a short kid that looks like a third grader.  
Yugi:..*pounds Mori with a brying pan and walks off; grumbling*  
*rubs her head* I thought he was supposed to be against violence?  
Yami:Who said that he ever was?  
...  
Virus:REVIEW!!  
Nakht:STOP SHOUTING!!  
Virus:But your shouting..  
Nakht:...  
Everyone:*laughs*  
  
  
  
  
Angelic Layers-They are Angels that size of a Barbie doll. They are used to battle other Anglic Layers and are control by a visor. How you can conrtol them is by using your thoughts. Don't know how it works, but its seems freaky to me.   
  
Anyways, To make a Angelic Layer you need to hatch it from a Angel Egg and then you can make you doll lightning fast or heavy and strong.  
  
  
*I made this one up* Duel Monster Layer-Is something like that Angelic Layers. They are small as Barbie dolls, but can grow to thier monster size. They are control by visor as well, but unlike the Angels of Angelic Layers they are alive..YES YOU READ RIGHT..ALIVE!!! They can eat, breathe, sleep, do thier attacks and so on. And when in battle they are control by the visor; you control them with your thoughts.  
  
  
And I hope that clears everything about Duel Monster Layers...Okay now, bbye!! I love you!!  
  
Everyone:Ewwww...  
..sick ppls..*walks away* 


	2. Yami's and School

Hee! I finally got chappie two up! Sorry! ^^ I just came back from Japan!!! ^^ Its acutally my first time going to my mother's home country; for Thanksgiving. We went there to visit my grandmother and grandfather. They were quite please to see me and tried to taech me some more japanese words. They are also proud that I had taken up writing stories. ^^ I feel very luved!! *huggles herself* *eyes get starry* You people really love me! I found out that i'm on the fav list of 11 people!! I feeled very, very loved!! Hee!! *melts into a puddle*  
  
Sora:??? Mori?  
Riku:Leave her. She's being wierd again.  
  
Anyways! I'm back and ready to post up more chapters! And look out for my new story 'ChibiChibi.' I got this crazy idea when...well, I'm not gonna tell you, but I promise! Its gonna be weally funny! ^^ *looks at the reviews* Well, it seems you people found the story. *smiles* It went from two reviews to six! ^^   
  
I also found a website where you can see Yami and Bakura dressed in the school uniforms. The pic also goes with this chapter. ^^  
  
http://www.geocities.com/yamiluvyugi/Yamis.jpg  
  
If you can't access it then tell me in the review and leave your e-mail adress and I'll send it to you! ^^  
  
  
FIRESTARTER  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami's and High School  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AA..CHOO!! EEP!"  
  
Ryou fell off the couch from his sneeze. Yugi laughed then began to cough. The Spirit of the Puzzle gave a few strong pats on his Light's back.  
  
Bakura leaned against couch; arms crossed. For some odd reasons the Yami was having a attitude changed and Nakht wasn't liking it very much. Especially when he snapped at her own Light.  
  
Virus came in from the kitchen and crossed the living room; carrying a tray. "Here you go, guys." she handed the two sick lights hot tea.  
  
"thanks, vi-chan.." Yugi took the cup and drank from it. He grimaced alittle as the hot liquid pour down his sore throat.  
  
Ryou bounced a little in his seat as Virus plot next to him. "So! You two.." she looked at Yami and Bakura. "Are you gonna go to school in these two places."  
  
"WHAT!?" Yami and Bakura looked at the white hair girl. Nakht just blinked not going to believe that these two were even gonna last at school.  
  
"You heard me right. Yugi and Ryou can't go to school and they also can't afford to miss any school days too!" Virus looked at Nakht. "And you are going with them, Nakht."  
  
Nakht flinched. "Me!?" she stood up; pointing at herself. Bakura chuckled. The Priestess glared at the other Spirit. "Shut up, baka."  
  
"I would, but I don't feel like it, you pathetic weakling." he said.  
  
"Me!? A pathetic weakling!??" Nakht pouted. "At least i'm not a imbecile!"  
  
Bakura growled. "Jackass."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Dirtbag!"  
  
"Nimrod!"  
  
"Moron!"  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"KITANA!"  
  
"That means 'dirtbag!' smartass!"  
  
"Teme!"  
  
"Nailhead!"  
  
"Wuss!"  
  
"You low life scum of Ancient Egypt!!"  
  
One of Bakura's eye began to twitch.  
  
Yami groan and covered his face. He was soon going to find himself breaking up a childish fight very soon. Ryou flinched as he felt a wave of anger wash over him. He could also see his Yami's muscle twitched.   
  
~Oh boy..~  
  
"I'll...show...you....low life..." Bakura growled.  
  
  
"KYAAAAAA~~!!!" Nakht was flunged back as Bakura tackled her. Yami quickly got off his seat and ran to break up the fight, but found himself in the fight.  
  
Ryou and Yugi began to laugh, but also made them cough and hack and the sametime. Virus just stood there and shook her head; sweatdropping.  
  
  
  
  
**Few Minutes Later**  
  
"Hey guys!! Anzu is here!!" Yugi called out from the front. Later on there was a loud sneeze and followed by a 'ow.'  
  
"You okay, Yugi?" Anzu asked; kneeling to her friend. Yugi nodded then felt the nape of his shirt being pulled on and his feet on the ground.   
  
Yami stood there; dressed in the school outfit and Ryou next to him. "Nakht! Stop pullin on your bra!!"  
  
The group look up to see a aggravated Yami Priestess and a sighing Virus. They could keep hearing the sound of a bra snapping. "Hey! Its not my fault that this thing itches like heck!" Nakht pulled on her bra again.  
  
"Don't you were bra's?" Anzu asked. Nakht shook her head.  
  
"Well, thats why. The girl doesn't wear any underwear." Bakura said.  
  
*WHACK!!*  
  
"Hentai" Virus growled. Nakht stood in Bakura's way before the Yami could hit her. The two Yami's glared at each other; Anzu and Yami sweatdropped. "i thought you two were always fighting..." Anzu said. Yami shrugged.  
  
"For some odd reason. Those two haven't been gettin along very well." Yami sweatdropped as the other two Yami's began to call each other name again.  
  
"Of course." Ryou said. "I'll be acting the sameway if I found out that a bloody damn Tomb Robber made love to my Light! I'll be trying to twist his bloody head off, skin it, and feed it to the bloody dogs!!" the silver hair kid was breathing hard.   
  
Nakht, Bakura, Virus, Yami, Yugi, and Anzu were all staring at Ryou. Ryou looked up and smiled. "A little overdramatic are we?" Yugi asked. Ryou just smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Domino High**  
  
*SNAP!*  
  
Silence.....  
  
  
*SNAP! SNAPSNAP!!*  
  
"Will you stop that!?? Its drving me crazy!!"  
  
Nakht blinked as she stared at Bakura. The Tomb Robber was breathing hard as he glared at the the other Yami. Yami was in the middle of the two; shaking his head. The Priestess had been snapping at her bra ever since they left the Game Shop.   
  
It was clear to both boy's that this girl never wore a bra. Bakura crossed his arms as they perceeded to Domino High. It was bad enough that Bakura had to go school for his Light, but to be stuck with another Yami dressed as a boy and snapping at HER bra; was worse.  
  
Nakht looked from Yami to Bakura; who seemed calmed down.  
  
*SNAP!*  
  
"AUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
As the Yami's arrived at Domino High finally after trying to kill each other. They took to thier Light's seat and sat there and only raised thier hand when called on. Besides that the day seemed to past pretty slowly with a boring lecture that was givin by the teacher.  
  
When lunch came around *to yami; it felt like six looooong hours* the Spirits headed for the back of the school ground. Yami was snacking on a sandwhich as Bakura sat on the bench; soda in hand.   
  
"Wheres that damn Priestess???" Bakura thought aloud. Yami shrugged as he continued to eat his lunch.  
  
"Maybe she's checking out the school ground."  
  
"Or maybe she's in the middle of that crowd, getting in a fight." Bakura said in a casual tone. Yami looked up. And sure enough; Nakht and some other boy were circling each other. The other Yami had a smirk on her face as the boy fist were raised up; poised.  
  
Suddenly the boy threw out a punch at Nakht, but she dodge it. The boy threw out another punch, but Nakht caught it. The kid tried to get his fist free from the Yami's gripped, but the grip just tighten.  
  
The boy cried out as Nakht began to twist his fist around; painfully. She then, raised her own fist and slammed it into his stomach and sent him flying backwards. The kids around her gasp as thier eyes grew wide.  
  
The friend of a the boy was clearly pissed off and swung his fist at Nakht. The Yami dodged it and ended up behind the kid. The boy turned to see Nakht standing there; smiling. Before he knew it; he was knocked out on the ground with a nasty bruise on his cheek.  
  
The kids that surrouned them were oohing and awwing.  
  
"Nakht!!" The Priestess turned to see Yami stormed towards her. She grimace as the Pharaoh grabbed her tightly by the arm and dragged her away from the crowd. Bakura had a big smirk on his face. Nakht just stuck out her tongue at the Tomb Robber; childishly.  
  
  
**Class**  
  
*SPIT!*  
  
*PLICK!*  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
Yami annoyingly slapped the back of his neck. He turned around to see Bakura waving a straw at him; playfully. The Pharaoh glared at the Tomb Robber.  
  
"Motou-san!" Yami head snapped in the teachers direction. "You can stare at Bakura-san all you want; after class." the teacher said firmly.  
  
Yami held back a blush as some of the kids snickered around him. Jou and Honda glared at Bakura; knowing it was him. Anzu sighed and shook her head. Yami glanced back to see Bakura grinning at him slyly. "Motou-san! Go and stand outside since you possibly can't keep your eyes of your boyfriend."  
  
The kids burst out laughing as Yami with all his might; held back a blush. Jou was about to get up to pound Bakura; but Honda shook his head and mouthed the words 'down boy.' Nakht watch her Pharaoh go and glared at Bakura; who was twirling the straw with his fingers.  
  
"Shiyen-san. I hope we won't be having the same problem with you." the teacher asked; hotly. bakura grinned as some of the kids began to snickered again. Nakht leaned back in her seat; folding her hands behind her head and shook her head.  
  
"No problems here, teach." Jou and Honda looked at each other; wondering what the Priestess was up too.  
  
*FLUNG!*  
  
"BONK!*  
  
Seto rubbed the back of his head as he felt a light hit. He looked down to see a crumble up paper next to his desk. he leaned to pick it up and uncrumbled it; making sure the teacher didn't hear. Anzu looked over in curiosity. She watch Seto unfold the paper, but to see strange symbols on it. Hieroglyphics.  
  
Seto didn't understand what it said, but he understood when he saw the picture of a Bottom Dweller on it.  
  
He looked back at Nakht; questioning. Nakht smacked her forehead silently; forgetting that humans this days didn't know how to read Ancient Egyptain writing. She reach back in her pack and pulled out another piece of paper.  
  
Seto too a quick glance at the teacher before catching the paper. When he did the teacher turned around.  
  
"What was that Kaiba-san??" the teacher asked.  
  
"What was what?" Seto asked; innocently.  
  
The teacher frowned. "You know what i'm talking about. You either give me what you have or join your friend out....side...." thier teacher eyes suddenly went hazy.  
  
Jou was about to freak out until Honda caught his attention and pointed at Nakht. The blonde turned to see Nakht eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating.  
  
"Class, please turned to page 28 in your math books. C'mon, chop to it." the teacher suddenly said. As if she had forgotten all about Seto.  
  
Bakura stole a glance at Nakht. Only to see the Priestess pooped out from whatever she did. She turned to Bakura and saw him looking at her. The Yami gave a 'wha?' look.  
  
Bakura shrugged and leaned back in his seat; bored out of his mind. Nakht looked up at caught a something out of mid-air. She looked at the card to see a green snake dragon on it. A grinned was played on her lips.  
  
  
  
"GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Yami looked up from where he was standing and saw the door suddenly fling open with Bakura shaking one of his leg. He looked down to see why. There was the monster, Bottom Dweller warpped around his leg. After Bakura ran down the hall trying to get the monster off; the kids came running out; screaming thier heads off. Including the teacher.  
  
Yami saw Jou, Honda, Seto, and Anzu come out; snickering. Followed by Nakht, who was grinning like crazy. Yami joined his friends.  
  
"Is that why you wanted my card?" Seto asked. Nakht grin widen and nodded.  
  
"No one gets the Pharaoh of Egypt kicked out of class without paying a price." she smiled slyly; sending Yami chuckling.  
  
"Now I have to do is make sure he doesn't kill you." Yami said; rubbing the white hair; messing it up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay! I got chappie two out. I'm working on to get chappie three out! Thats when things get a little crazy.  
Sora:Or insane...  
Riku:I like Josh.  
Bakura:Your gay arent' you?  
Riku:...  
Kairi:He meant Josh is a cool kid.  
Josh:Hey! Thanks Riku! I'm gonna be you when I grow up.  
Virus:...No your not.  
Josh:Aw!! Why not!??  
Virus:Cause I said so.  
Josh:*mimics Virus* Cause I said so! Nahmuhnahmuhmuh!  
Virus:...don't make me kick your a-  
Ryou:Are you supposed to say that to your brother, Virus?  
Virus:Why not? He's my brother.  
Seto:Yeah, but I don't cuss at my brother.  
Virus:You a j---- Kaiba.  
Seto:....or in front of him.  
*smiles* Aren't having little brothers great!?  
Bakura:Aren't you gonna have a little brother soon?  
*begins to twitch*  
Malik:Oh yeah! You ain't gonna be a only child anymore, huh!??  
*twitches more*  
Ishtar:You poor thing. going to have to help your mother clean his diapers..  
Nakht:And help feed him..  
Yugi:And clean up his mess...  
Cloud:Don't forgot. You have to burp him too..  
Kairi:And have to deal with the drooling...  
Riku:And the crying...  
Yami:Sheesh, babies sounds like a pain in the ass to have around.  
*twitching furiously; walking into the kitchen and comes back with a frying pan*  
Josh:Uh, guys. I think something is wrong with Mori.  
Everyone:*turns to Mori; who standing there with a frying pan and a insane smile on her face*  
Virus:Mori??  
AH! HAHAHAHAAAA!!! COME HERE BABIES!! *runs after them with the frying pan*  
Josh:I think all the baby talk has gone to her head....*runs*  
Everyone:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs*  
COME BACK!! I STILL NEED TO CHANGE YOUR DAIPIES!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
Ryou:REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! CRAZY GIRL!! CRAAAAAAAZYY GIIRRRRRL!!! 


	3. Never Get Any Yami Mad

FIRESTARTER  
  
  
  
  
Never Get Any Yami Mad  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give me a couple reason why I shouldn't kick your ass!???"   
  
"I don't know."  
  
Bakura growled; pushing up his sleeves. Nakht gave a smile and hid behind Yami. The Pharaoh sighed. It was bad enough that Nakht was in a fight, he was kicked out and Nakht using the power of the Shadow Realm to get even with Bakura.  
  
"Jackass!"  
  
"Teme!"  
  
Nailhead!"  
  
"Wuss!"  
  
"Show off!'  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"Nimrod!"  
  
"Shithead!"  
  
"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!!"  
  
Bakura and Nakht both mouth clamped shut; holding each other while they're at it. The Pharaoh Yami was always scary no matter what when he was pissed off.  
  
"Scaaaary..." Nakht said.  
  
Yami relaxed his clenched fist as the Tomb Robber and his Priestess where settaled. He walked on as Bakura reliazed that he was carrying the Priestess. He growled and dropped the Yami. Nakht scowled and was about to call him something nasty when something else caught their attention.  
  
The three turned to see a monster sized Silver Fang facing the Duel Monster, Swordstalker.  
  
"Give it up, kid. You can't beat me no matter what." the guy sneered. On the opposite direction of him was a kid with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. One of the guy was wearing Kiaba's disk holograph and the other with a visor covering his eyes.  
  
Josh was worried. If his Duel Layer didn't defeat this guy; he was going to take his deck and the new technology. The boy grimaced as another of his monster was destroyed. "Oh no...this is it.."  
  
"SWORDSTALKER!!" ATTACK!!" the guy demanded. The purple monster ran forth.  
  
"AOWOOOOOOOOOO!!!" the Duel Monster Layer, Silver Fang; was flung back from the attack.   
  
"SILVER FANG!!" Josh backed up to catch his friend.  
  
  
  
  
"Bakura? Bakura whats the matter? Bakura??" Nakht looked at the Tomb Robber; who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.  
  
~It seemed so long since I met Virus and her brother. A looong time and I know that the kid probably hadn't changed, but it can't be him. It couldn't be Virus brother....could it??~  
  
Nakht frowned as the Spirit of the Ring didn't answer her. She was about to whack him unitl he spoke.  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Wha?" yami and Nakht stared at Bakura. "Who's Josh?" Yami asked.  
  
"Virus little and only sibling."  
  
"What!?? Virus has a brother??" Nakht shouted. Bakura looked at Nakht and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeesh. Your her Yami and you didn't have a single clue that Virus had a brother?? Your more of a pathetic Yami then Yami Yuugi." the Tomb Robber sneered. Nakht frowned as Yami growled; rolling up his sleeves.  
  
Bakura turned his attention back to Josh and growled as the guy he was dueling; was trying to hurt him. The Tomb Robber ran off leaving the Priestess and Pharaoh behind.  
  
"Hey wait up!!" Nakht shouted; her and Yami running after Bakura.  
  
  
  
"Stop it Jason! He's just a kid!!" a guy with blonde bleach hair was trying to hold his friend back; away from Josh.  
  
Josh backe dup; holding his injuried Silver fang. He could feel a hot searing feeling get worked worked up. He closed his eyes shut.  
  
~Back off..back off!!~  
  
"Jason! No!!" Josh braced himself.  
  
"Back off asshole!!" a dark voice shouted. The young egyptain-indain kid squeaked as someone jumped over him and punched Jason.  
  
Josh open up his eyes a litte and in the corner of his eyes; he saw two more kids appear. One of them had a spikey hair that remind me of him a porcipine, but what caught his eyes was a familiar white head.  
  
"Jezabel??" Josh asked; getting up and facing the Yami of his sister. Nakht turned to the kid; her eyes gave a quick sparked. Josh backed up seeing the spark and seeing that girl was not her sister.  
  
Josh turned ot see two kids fighting. One of them looked strangely familar also. "Bakura!?"  
  
Bakura turned to hear someone called him. Big mistake.  
  
"ARGH!!" Jason had grabbed a pip and delivered a hard blow on the Tomb Robber's back. Bakura was flung near Josh; knocked out. The kid crawled to the Spirit; his Duel Monster Layer, Silver Fang was in his pocket. Yami glowered and raced foward. He quickly grabbed the pipe, threw it aside, and swung his fist in Jason face.  
  
"Ugh!!" Jason staggered backwards; holding his bleeding nose from the attack. He growled deep in his throat, glaring at the Pharaoh.  
  
Yami smirked. ~Maybe that will teach you to play dirty.~   
  
  
"bakura?" the kid gently shook Bakura. Nakht leaned to Bakura making sure her fellow Yami wasn't hurt. Her and Josh hands both brushed each other other. The two kids looked at each other.  
  
"Jezabel?" Josh asked. Nakht smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Its Yami Nakht, your sister is at home." The Priestess replied.  
  
Before Josh could asked where; a gun shot. Nakht look up to see her prince holding his shoulders. Yami took his hand away from his shoulder to see red smeared all over his hand.  
  
"Yami!!" Nakht rance to the Pharaoh side. Jason was in a sneer as he lowered the gun. The other Yami caught Yami and held him against her; despite the blood gettong on her school clothers. "Yami! Yami!!" she shook him.  
  
"ow, ow, ooow.." Yami grimaced. He open up his eyes to see Nakht crying. "Oh Nakht! Don't cry, If Bakura can heal from a gun wound; so can I." the Spirit smiled.  
  
Josh stood up. He was pissed and also could feel the fire stirring in him. And this time, he was not going to hold it back. But something made him did. He was Nakht put Yami besides the kid.  
  
The Priestess turned to Josh. "Watch them, okay?" Josh nodded. Nakht stood up and turned to Jason; walking towards the gang. Josh ran to his bag.   
  
~Good thing I brought a aid kit with me.~ he thought.  
  
Jason twirled the gun in his finger; grinning. "If you don't mind, pretty thing. I got a kid to harress." Nakht smiled. The Anubis eye flashed on her forehead. The ground began to shake underneath them as the preistess closed her eyes.  
  
"Wha-whats going on!??" Jason shouted; looking around. He looked at Nakht.  
  
The Anubis eye was burning bright. "You think its a game to shot people!??" Nakht growled. The ground was cracking then split. "Fine! Then lets see if you like this game!! Try and survive this monster!! RED EYES METAL BLACK DARGON!!!"  
  
A stone tablet rose from the ground; the front glowed. A black dragon appeared and roared  
  
"SHIT!! You pissed off the Satan's daughter!!" a guy yelled; running off. Josh squeaked. Yami open up a eye and patted Josh head; knwoing the boy was terrified of Nakht's power.  
  
Yami leaned against the young kid; who was cleaning his wound, trying to slow down the bleeding.  
  
Josh kept the powerful Spirit against him and resume cleaning the wound. The other Spirit, Bakura was just waking up.  
  
"???" Josh looked down to see his Silver fang whimpering and looking at the duffel bag. The young egyptain-indian looked down to see a small black head poke out.  
  
"AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jason and the rest of his buddies ran as the Black Dragon flew after them; his fire licking at thier boots.  
  
Bakura looked up to see Nakht flamning red. he ran to the priestess and caught her; knocked out from using all her strenght. The stone crumbled up as the Dragon disappeared. He look around; wondering what he missed.  
  
"Bakura-a-a!!" the Spirit turned to see Josh and a wounded Yami.  
  
"OOF!!" Bakura felt a impact. He looked down to see the brown haired boy; light streaks of wetness going down his cheek. Bakura sighed and patted the kid's head with one of his free hand. "What happen??"  
  
"Nakht. She was a little pissed off." Yami stood only in his pants as his shoulders where bandaged. He checked it out. "Nice bandaging, Josh."  
  
Josh smiled proudly; wiping his tears away. "What the seven hells happen to you?" Bakura walked over with the unconcious Priestess.  
  
"Got shot." the Pharaoh replied. Bakura grimaced.   
  
"Ooo..how many times?"  
  
"Once."  
  
"Hurt like hell?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Bakura nodded. "Well, at least you have a scar to show off to Yugi." the Tomb Robber past Yami.  
  
Yami nodded. "Wait a minute!! What do you mean by that!???" The Pharaoh demaned; going a little red. Josh saw this and giggled. Bakura grinned and looked down to see the small Silver Fang. Yami saw it too.  
  
Josh saw Yami and Bakura confised experssion. "I'll explain Silver once I find out where my sister is."  
  
Bakura nodded. "C'mon squirt. We know where she is and she's been doing well. Well, she died once."  
  
Josh eyes widen. "Wh-a-a-a-a???" Josh stopped in his tracks; dropping his stuff. A couple of growls and noise came from it, but the kid ignored it and prayed that the two Yami's heard it.  
  
Yami chuckled and look back at Josh. "She's still okay though, Josh. I reassure you that. Come along now if you want to see you sister."  
  
The kid shook his head and grabbed his bag; racing after Yami and Bakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!! I HAD CONQURED MY HOMEWORK!! AH-HAHAHAAAAAAAA!!! *kicks her math, english, biology, book across the room*  
Inu-chan:*pops up* And you took my laptop once more; just to do you stupid essay for English class.  
*nervous laugh* Say 'ello to my little doggy friend, Inu-chan. Or known as Yin, but mostly Sage. ^^ She and I have a account together called. 'Neko and Inu-chan,' thats the account where we write stories togther. Like....'CHIBI CHIBI!!' ^^ I know I've been advertising that story for sometime, but....WE FINALLY GOT IT OUT!! So look for it!! ^^  
Inu-chan:Wheres my lap top?? I WANT IT BACK!!  
Okay, okay..*hands the lap top back* Yeesh, whatta grouch.  
Inu-chan:^^ Yo quiero ver la tele. *walks off*  
??? I hate it when she speaks in spanish....*dark could over her head*  
Cloud:HEY!!  
^^  
Josh:Deja*vu called me cute!! I FEEL SPECIAL!! WHAAA!! *blushes a deep red*  
Virus:Oooooooo!! *nudge* *nudge*  
Josh:*blushes more*  
Bakura:*rolls his eyes* Review so Josh will stop blushing.  
Josh:I'M NOT BLUSHING!!!  
*whispers only to Priss* keep up that story, priss. ^^ *to Sparky* When are you gonna get that stooooory out?? *wails*  
Ryou:*shakes his head*  
Sora:*sticks a cork in Mori's mouth*  
Mmm!!  
Yugi:Mori had found some pic's of Noah Kaiba and Ryou as a Dungeon Dice monster! If you want to see them. Go to her account and click on the web adress! ^^  
MMMMMMMM!!!  
Inu-chan:*shouting from the living room* Urusei!! *shut up!* 


	4. WAAAAAAAHHHH Gomenne

F.M:GOMEN-NE!!! SORRRYYY!!!!!!!! But I won't be updating at all!! SORRY!!! You are going to be hanging for awhile. I'm sorry I kept you haning this long!!  
  
Sora:Sure you are.  
  
F.M:Shut up!! *whacks Sora with a frying pan* I meant to finish/get chapter 4 up, but couldn't because me and my mother are going back to Japan, Tokyo to spend my Christmas vacation with my grandparents. (anyone who wants to go with better get some tickets ^^) but its alittle to late and I've been trying to get homework for the weeks i'll be gone.  
  
Bakura:Does that include you getting on that one specific teacher nerves??  
  
F.M:Uhhh, hai???   
  
Ryou:I remember! You keep bugging this one teacher for your vacation homerwork, and the tea-*get his mouth covered by Mori*  
  
F.M:URUSAI!! shut up Anyways. I won't be updating this story or 'Virus Origin,' for awhile, but I did do a story with my best friend. Its called 'Hirkari Girls' and its under a name called 'Neko and Inu-chan.' ^^ I'm Neko-chan.   
  
Yami:ANYWAYS!!  
  
F.M:Yeah! Anywho! Just look out for that one. We already did the chapters for the story so, when you read it just keep one thing in mind. That story was made like looooooooooong ago.  
  
Chibi chibi Loki:Wike in ancwient egypt??  
  
F.M:Uhhhhh, not that long ago.  
  
Everyone:*sweatdropped*  
  
Riku:Are you done with your annocements??  
  
F.M:Ummmmmmmmmmmm.......*thinks* Yep! Thats it!!  
  
Yugi:Okay. And do us all a favor, Mori.  
  
F.M:What??  
  
Marik:Don't try and crash the plane like last time.  
  
F.M:I DIDN'T TRY AND CRASH THE PLANE LAST TIME!! IT WAS YOUR BAKAYONARA MALIK FAULT!! bastard  
  
Marik:???? Oh, okay...  
  
F.M:....  
  
Everyone:*sweatdropped more*  
  
F.M:This saturday I'll be gone and I won't be back until January 6th or the 10th. AND JUST HOPE!! That Sage will be nice enough to lend me her laptop, and if she does then I could update my stories. Just hope!! Cross your fingers and pray!!   
  
Bakura:*grins evily* Or just e-mail her at Sage3000@aol.com. ^^  
  
F.M:BAKURA!!  
  
Bakura:What!??  
  
F.M:*sighs and shakes her head*  
  
Malik:I'm gonna make the plane crash this time...*laughs evily*  
  
Everyone:*sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi:We're gonna die, are we Yami??  
  
Yami:..... 


	5. Once Upon A FireBug Prt1

FireStarter "Once Upon a FireBug Prt.1"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She stood there and he stood there. Both unable to move or speak, but just stare.  
  
Bakura was looking from Josh to Virus as he held Yami's inconcious body. Nakht was standing ne to him. The Priestess had woken up witha major headache and felt stiff all over the place.  
  
Yami had passedout; tried from losing some much blood and feeling pain after the bullet was plucked out from his shoulders.  
  
Jos dropped his duffel bag, ignoring the squeaks coming from it. His brown eyes teary as a smile formed on his face.  
  
"JEZABEL!!!" the brown haired boy took off for the white hair-green eyed girl. Virus kneeled, arms speard which quickly warpped around another body.  
  
She embraced Josh close to her, tears spilling as Josh embraced her back.  
  
Nakht smiled at the little family reunion. Bakura on the other had, was making gagging noises. The priestess raised a eyebrow; her heands wanting to whack the back of the Tomb Robber's head.  
  
Virus released her brother and held him away from her. "Oh my! Its soo good to see you!!"  
  
Josh smiled. His sister hugged him again. Virus eyes snapped open. "Did you take a shower?"  
  
Josh rolled is eyes, "I had been in Tokyo for sometime now. I didn't have any money to take a bath. Well, more like any yen."  
  
Virus smiled. "I;m gkad that your well. Does aunt Katrine know that your here??"  
  
Josh eyes clouded over. Virus lowered her head. "Josh..."  
  
"She-she got a call a couple of weeks ago. A call about a girl with white hair and green eyes spotted at Tokyo. They said they found 'Virus.'"  
  
Virus satred at her brother. "The person over the phone said that they were gonna track her down. Aunt Katrine said she was going with them. Then gasped, when she heard about someone named 'Noah,' had already try to take her down, but something had happen that was expected."  
  
Josh looked up at Virus. "They're coming for you. They're comeing to take down, to take you back. I had to leave and warn you and hope taht you can help me-"  
  
"Hey! I don't mean to interrupt this little reunion, but I do have a wounded pharaoh over my shoulders...BLEEDING ALL OVER ME!!!"  
  
"But Bakura! I thought you like blood since you loved to make people bleed!" Nakht smirked.  
  
Bakura growled at the prietess.  
  
Virus looked up and nodded. SHe lead her brother and the other two Yami's into the Game Shop.  
  
  
yugi had looked ou and cried out in alarm as he saw the condition his Yami was in. "He's okay, Yugi, Just unconcious for now." Nakht assured the young Hikari."  
  
Yug nodded slightly, but bit his bottom lip as he kneeled next to Yami. "Nakht, we're going to have to get some bandages." Virus looked at her twin.  
  
Nakht nodded and told Bakura to behave then whacked the back of the Spirit's head when he stuck his tongue at her.  
  
"She likes you."  
  
"Huh?" Bakura rubbed the back of his head and looked down to see Josh. The kid did look like he grown up alittle, and seemed to changed..alot, in a strange way. The Tomb Robber oculd sense something different about the boy, but paid no heed to it.  
  
"She likes you. I see girls act like that to boy's they like." Josh smiled. "They say fighting deepens the relationship." He turned and walked away from him; holding a knife.  
  
Bakura went pale. He watched the boy appoarched Yami. He raised a eyebrow and crept near the kid.  
  
"You are going to have to hold him down as I pull out the bullet. Okay?" Yugi nodded as Josh hedl the handle of the knife and heated it.  
  
Bakura nd yugi watched in amazement as Josh reshape the knife into a prong. "How-how did you do that?" Yugi asked as he watched Josh moved towards the wound.  
  
"They called it 'pyrokinesis.'" Josh replied. "I call it destruction."  
  
Yugi held Yami down with all his might as Josh stuck the heated prongs into the wound. "Hold hims still." Josh said as Yami began to struggle.  
  
"I'm-i'm trying." Yugi pushed down with all his might. Another hand joined and pressed against Yami's chest. Yugi looked up to see Bakura holding down Yami with one hand.  
  
~He's strong.~ Yugi notice and looked to see Josh pulled out the bullet.  
  
He took it in one hand and closed around it. Soon Josh hand was surrounded by fire. He opened it up to reveale a flat silver bullet.  
  
Josh, then held his hand over Yami's wound and cast a soft glow over it. The wound seen began to heal.  
  
Bakura nd Yugi watch with amazment. A confused, sleepy, amazement washed all over the Spirit of the Ring.  
  
Bakura turned to see his own Hikari, wake up and was watching Josh half asleep.  
  
Josh plopped on the floor, breathing hard and sweating. Yugi leanred to the boy. "You okay?" Yugi asked; putting a hnd on Josh shoulders. He snatched it back as Josh was hot to touch.  
  
"I'm-i'm fine." the boy breathed. "Its kind of like a sympton when I released the fire."  
  
"And you said it was what?" Bakura leaned on the wall. Josh sighed.  
  
"Its called Pryokinesis. As you can see its teh ability to start fire. Some people call it a gift. But kids that have like I do, call it destruction."  
  
Yugi nodded. He put his hands on Josh shoulders once more, this time they were cool to touch. "Your Virus brother?" Josh nodded. "Are you a experiment too?"  
  
Josh shook his head. "Its a natural ability. I had got if from my mother, who had got it from her generations of ancestor of India." he looked at Yugi. "I'm part Egyptain and Indian. My sister is the one that full bloodied egyptain, but its not what she seems."  
  
Yugi and Ryou nodded. "We know what she is. We only know part of what happen to her, and her creator. But ther is still some memories hidden from her." Bakura said.  
  
Josh nodded. "Then you know the danger she is in. All assains from specail unit are after her. I have doubt that she could take care of them, but there is one that could probably take her down..."  
  
"We know who it is. He already tried to take her down, but its been hard for her since we're around." Ryou said. Yugi and Bakura nodded.  
  
Josh smiled. "I'm glad she has friends like you. I'm glad that she's not handling this on her own and not handling it by herself." he sighed and leaned against the couch.  
  
"So," Bakura looked at the boy. "Whats your story?"  
  
"My story?"  
  
"Yeah, why are you here and not at hone in Miami?" Ryou and Yugi looked at him. "Wha? Thats where I first met Virus and Josh."  
  
Josh smiled. "I came here to look for Virus, hoping that she could help me control my power. I've been having trouble with it lately."  
  
"Like what?" Yugi scooted closer to Josh. The boy wrung his wrist.  
  
"Well...er...when I arrived here I kind of set the airplane.." He gave a nervous laughed. "But before that...it was worst."  
  
All three kids were looking at Josh; wondering if they should be okay around the boy. Bakura looking at Josh, wondering he should pull his Light away from Josh and maybe Yami's Light just to be safe.  
  
"I had gain some control over my power, but now enough to keep it from slipping from my grip." Bakura quickly grabbed Ryou away from Josh and pulled on the nape of Yugi's t-shirt. Josh laughed as he watch the Tomb Robber hold the two Light's against him.  
  
"It only happens when i'm mad or something. I only know that much about my powers." Bakura relaxed a little. Ryou smiled, this was the Bakura he liked then the Bakura he was coming into.  
  
"If Yami saw you right now. You be dead meat." Yugi teased the Tomb Robber.   
  
"..." Bakura let go of Yugi as the three boys laughed. He leaned against the wall, looking at the three.  
  
A friendly small smile played on his lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Short? Yes, but its the best I could do for now; until my IDIOTIC BRAIN COULD THINK OF SOMETHING MORE!!  
Josh:*edges away from Mori* She's starting to scary...  
Bakura:Kid, she scares everyone no matter what.  
Everyone:*nods*  
.....  
Josh:READ!!  
Yami:They already did that, dork.  
Josh:Oh..  
Virus:YOU CALLING MY BROTHER A DORK!!? *tackles Yami*  
Bakura:^_______________________________^  
Ryou:*sweatdrop*  
Josh:REAVIEW!!!!!  
Yugi:Thats much better. *watches Yami get chased around by a pissed of Virus* I told him not to say anything.... 


	6. Round One Goes To Duel Monster Layer

FireStarter "Round One Goes To The Duel Monster Layers"  
  
Josh, Yugi, and Ryou were on top of the kitchen table as Yami, who had woken up and too see that the Tomb Robber was holding his own Light to him along wih Ryou, had gotten pissed off and chased the Spirit of the Millennium Ring around.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOUUUU!!!!!!" Yami shouted when Bakura escaped his grip again. Yugi on other hand tried to explain what Bakura was really doing, but the Pharaoh wouldn't hear any of it.  
  
"Please Yami! Calm down! You're going to hurt yourself again, and open up that wound..DANG IT YAMI!!!"  
  
Ryou and Josh looked at Yugi in surprise. The boy didn't really cuss, but it was close to cussing. "Don't worry," Josh patted Yugi's shoulder. "The wound won't open, it closed up tightly."  
  
The tri colored boy pouted. "Hi guys!! We're baaa~aaack!!" Virus jumpe out of the way as Yami and Bakura zoomed by her. Nakht came in and saw the two Spirits then looked around for her own Light.   
  
She happened to look up to see the white hair girl clinging to a lamp. The Priestess shook her head and walked towards the kitchen. "So, what did Tomb Robber no baka did this time?" she asked.  
  
"Piggy back ride!!" Josh jumped on his sister back and warped his arms about her neck. Virus had to catch and keep her balance when the boy jumped on her and how there was more wieght on her.  
  
Nakht caught the last trail of thought from Virus. "You should be used to it, Virus. I mean, Bakura was ontop of you." she grinned as Virus went red and Ryou went a little pale.   
  
Yugi laughed as Josh had a confused look on his face. "Hey, hey, hey!!" Nakht cried out as Virus started to pull the similiar hair. The green eyed girl back off, pouting as the Priestess fixed her hair. "Watch the hair."  
  
Josh snickered then heard noises. Everyone looked around, besides Yami and Bakura, who was still avoiding to be killed by Yami.  
  
"Oh! Silver Fang and the others!" Josh slid of Virus back and to where his duffel bag was. This time EVERYONE looked confused then look to see Josh come back with what only could be described as...chibi Duel Monster and very much...ALIVE.  
  
"OH. MY. GOD!" Virus backed up right into Bakura, of course she didn't look back, but the Spirit did take the chance to put his hands on her waist.  
  
"What the hell are those things!??" Virus demanded. There with Josh was, a chibi Silver Fang that was next to his leg, a Dark Magician sitting on his shoulders, a Red Eyes warped around his neck, and the Change Of Heart sitting in his cupped hands.  
  
The boy smiled. "These creatures? Well what else would they be? Duel Monster!"  
  
Yami looked at the chibi Dark Magician, as the monster looked back at him and poked him in the nose. "Duel Monster are card, and only look real like if you have a disk or something." said Bakura.  
  
Josh smiled again. "America had found some way to give life to them." he pulled something out from behind him. "This thing, is called a visor. You put it on and you are able to conrtol the monster with these, when battling."  
  
"Now, how does that work?" Virus and Nakht had the Red Eyes in thier hands then started to giggle as the Black Dragon licked them both with its tiny tongue.   
  
"Now that is the scary part. I don't know who and how they figured it out or made it work like that, but to control them when dueling. You..control it with your thoughts."  
  
"Huh???????" The kids looked at the boy. "What do you mean??" Yugi asked.  
  
Josh shrugged. "Like I said. I don't know how they did it, but its cool. And the monsters don't run on batteries."  
  
Everyone looked at the chibi Duel Monster and looked back at josh. "No...batteries??"  
  
Josh shook his head. "Nope.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*SWOOOOOOOOSH!!*  
  
*SWOOOOOOOOSH!!*  
  
A piece of paper floated down as the chibi Red Eyes, Dark Magician, Change of Heart squeaked when being dropped on the floor.  
  
Josh looked at the three and looked at his Silver Fang. "Was it something I said?"  
  
Silver Fang barked and ran in circles.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FM: Okie! Another short fic, but i'm trying my best here! *plugs her ears* Please...don't scream Deja*vu, of course I did scream when you finished 'Black Tear,' you people oughta read it. Its sad, angsty.....AND BAKURA ACTING LIKE HIS DAMN *BEEP!* USUALSELF! *slams Bakura face with a frying pan* DAMN YOU!!  
  
Bakura: Ugh...  
  
Josh: Heeeeeeeeey! I was called a dork by Deja*vu. I don't know whether I should be insulted or in..luv. =^^=  
  
Virus:...*push Josh* You need to get a life. And I will never hurt you, for calling Josh a dork. ^^  
  
Yami: Yeah, but you sure hurted me! *ice pak on his head*  
  
Yugi: *hugging Yami* Aww, but I still wuv you!  
  
Yami: *blushes*  
  
Bakura: AHAHAAA!!! PHARAOH NO BAKA BLUSHING!  
  
Nakht: *swings a bat at Bakura's face* I STILL NEED TO KILL YOU For, for..WHAT YOU DID TOO RYOU!!  
  
Bakura: Ah crap! Not again!! *runs*   
  
Ryou: Hey!! I bet my money on Nakht!!! ^^  
  
Sora: Your on!!  
  
Bakura: RYOUUUU!!!!!! *stops in front os his Light* Just wait until I get my hands on you!! WAAH! *runs*  
  
Nakht: COME BACK HERE!!!!  
  
Josh: REVIEW!  
  
Yami: Then he gets it right, right after I get the shit beaten out of me.  
  
Josh: ^______________^  
  
FM: Thank-you for your lovely Reviews! ^^ 


End file.
